


The Thing About Illusions

by bluerosele



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blunder, Drabble, Getting Together, Gob attempts to process, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Gob...Gob might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Illusions

So, Gob...Gob might be in love. 

Which is totally stupid because what even is that? It's a word used in place of please, both of which a Bluth rarely use and if so only sparingly when there's no way out. 

This doesn't apply to Tony. He can leave when he wants (he...doesn't? That's also weird), and isn't exactly asking for anything. Except sex and a place to squat for awhile. The latter totally just because he was getting tired of eating Parmesan and mustard, while amazing it gets old, totally not because he wants to move in or anything. As for the former, when is he not asking for sex? And yeah the penis thing was new but not that bad. Not bad at all. Kinda great, actually. 

Something in his head just says there isn't any other way to refer to whatever it is he might be..."feeling" towards him. Of course, that same fraction in his head also thought it'd be great to put a Tony Wonder mask on himself and a Gob mask on (egg? doesn't matter she totally bailed) to prove to the world (and himself) that both of them were straight by creating the illusion to one another they were gay which, like all illusions, had the one shred of truth Gob overlooked, a shred long enough to rip itself through their supposed heterosexuality and stick a dick up his ass. 

Happens. 

Not to say that wasn't an appreciated aftermath decided by the fraction of his head, but its resolutions aren't that predictable. And in trusting its lack of trustfulness he runs the risk of it ruining whatever this may or may not be with Tony. Or making it better and lasting, which would be worse. 

Right? 


End file.
